The Boy Next Door
by ff-kh-luvrgrl
Summary: Zexion gets some new neighbors! Twoshot, Lemon, Yaoi, stuff like that
1. Chapter 1

me: HIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

Peter: GIVE ME THE SUGAR!!!!!

me: NO!

Peter: AND THE COKE, TOO!!!!!!!!!!

me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!?!

((Axel walks in, in black pj pants and holding a worn-out Roxas Plushie))

Axel: can you two PLEASE keep it down?! SOME of us are trying to have pleasant dreams!!!

???: would you like me to help you go to sleep? I think a concussion would work nicely...

((Peter, Axel, and Riku - who has just walked in, holding a pillow with Sora on the cover - turn and look at the stranger. Axel and Riku scream like girls at the sight of the stranger's big sword, while Peter just armors up, looking nervous))

me: may I introduce my latest (and possibly final) muse... Paine! (FFX-2)

Paine: you were right. these guys _are_ wusses.

Axel and Riku: HEY!!!!!!

me: Paine, would you be so kind as to do the disclaimer? (and warning, if you don't mind)

Paine: sure. ((turns to readers)) ff.kh.luvrgrl in no way, shape, or form owns Kingdom Hearts, except for the copies of the games she possesses. Don't sue, or you might find my sword up your ass.

((Peter, Axel, and Riku blink, waiting))

Peter: aren't you going to say something?

me: what? why?

Peter: _I _get in trouble whenever I threaten the readers...

me: yeah, but Paine's cool. and she's a girl, like me, so back off.

Paine: plus, I gave her Tidus' sword, Brotherhood.

RIku: won't he notice that it's missing?

Paine: I doubt it. He's too busy having Wakka screw his brains out.

((I giggle))

me: ANYWAYS, on with the fic!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Zexion's POV)

Great...

A new school year and what do I get? My boyfriend dumping me for some freshman... Okay, so technically I broke up with him, but _still._ A FRESHMAN?! That _really_ hurts. And, alright, Hayner is now a sophomore. Plus, this annoying bitch just moved in next door, along with her two brothers.

OH, MY GOD!!! Marluxia is SITTING next to LARXENE (the bitch), FLIRTING!!!!!!

I'm going to kill him...

Axel already has his eyes set on Larxene's younger brother, Roxas. I have to admit, he _is_ pretty cute. I doubt that I'll be seeing Larxene's older brother, as Larxene is a senior, like me. Besides her, there are about twenty-seven new seniors (that I know about), new meaning they just moved here. I stupidly volunteered to show one of the new students around, so I'm stuck waiting next to the entrance to the science labs for him.

Hmmm, a hot blonde... usually, I'd think mullets were kinda trashy, but he pulls it off nicely...

That's strange; he's walking over to me. I wonder why-

"Are you Zexion?"

"Umm, yeah, why?"

"I'm Demyx!"

Demyx? Demyx! That's the guy I'm supposed to be waiting for! (Why on earth the adults don't think that it's necessary to tell you another student last name, I will never know)

"Well,-"

_BRRRRIINNNGGGG!!!!!_

Talk about being saved by the bell! I grab Demyx's wrist and run, arriving at the classroom in about 60 seconds, a panting Demyx right behind me.

The teacher frowns at me, and I look down. My clothes look _very_ messy. Looking at Demyx, I realize how bad this could look... My sexual preference is not exactly secret,,,

"ZEXION!!!!! As much as I can tolerate you being..._gay_... I will not stand for you having sex on school grounds! You and your new boyfriend are suspended for a week!" The teacher roars.

"But, sir, we--"

"GO!!!!!!"

Great. Just _great_. I lead Demyx to the principal's office. Once she sees us, I explain exactly what happened. Mrs. Lulu Norua ((A/N: spell her last name backwards to discover who her husband is!)) bursts out laughing. After she calms down, she tells me to go home anyway, and to take Demyx with me. "Have a great week, you two! I'll make sure that it says you were _given_ a week off, as it seems that this was all a big misunderstanding."

OoOoOoO

(Zexy's house)

Demyx blinks at my house, apparently surprised. when I ask him what the matter is, he answers me truthfully, confusing me even more.

"I didn't know you were my neighbor!"

Oh, no... that means... Demyx is Larxene's twin brother!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

okay, that's enough for this chapter!

NOT!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"YOU'RE LARXENE'S TWIN BROTHER?!?!?!?!?!"

Demyx looks at me weirdly. "Um, yeah..."

"Sorry. I just didn't expect Larxene's brother to be so cu-- I mean, so nice when she's such a- well, a, um-"

"A bitch? Pain in the ass? Or c. none of the above?"

Laughing, I pull out my keys. "C'mon. You can stay at my house until school is over." Finding the right one, I unlock the door, pulling Demyx in after me. We're too busy laughing to notice the sounds until I enter the kitchen. I freeze, a look of horror on me face. "Zexion? What's wrong..." his voice trails off as he sees what I am looking at. My older brother is getting screwed by his boyfriend. On the table. Where _I_ always sit.

"SAIX!!!!!" My brother and his boyfriend freeze, and Saix chuckles weakly. "H-hi, Zexion. Didn't expect you to be home so soon..." "No, really, I couldn't tell," I say flatly. "Um, Zexion, we can go to m--" "No. My brother isn't even supposed to be home right now. He's _supposed_ to be at college. What gives? Xemnas finally get you kicked out?" Xemnas' eyes darken dangerously at that, but I continue anyways. "Were you guys screwing in a public place again? By the way, thanks for making such a _great_ impression on my new friend, who just so happens to be our new _neighbor._" At this, Saix pales considerably. I turn and walk out of the kitchen. When I am out of view, my shoulders slump, and I sigh defeatedly. "Let's go, Zexion," Demyx states, grabbing my wrist. "We can hook up my PS2. I got this _great_ new game..."

OoOoOoOoO

(six months later)

_Groan_

"I'm _bored_, Zexy! Let's go get some candy!"

"Where the hell did _that_ come from?"

"Well, it's almost Valentine's day! That means chocolate galore!"

"Demyx..."

"Zexy, will you be my boyfriend?"

My head snaps up, and apparently he doesn't like the look of shock on my face, because he slumps dejectedly. "Forget it. I was just--"

"DAMN IT!!!!!!! I was planning to ask you on Valentine's Day!" His face lights up, and he pounces on me. "I can't wait for Valentine's Day!" he exclaims excitedly. I smirk slyly. "Neither can I." I grasp Demyx's head on the back of his neck and pull him towards me. "Happy early Valentine's Day, Demyx," I murmur, then kiss him softly on the lips. I pull back, and we look at each other, and suddenly we're attacking each other, ripping off each other's clothes. I'm _so_ glad we're in my room!

By the time we break apart, gasping for breath, most of our clothes are gone. Kissing his lips briefly, I slowly slide down his body, nipping and kissing in random places. By the time I reach his erection, he is already gasping for breath. Nervously, my tongue darts out to tentatively lick Demyx's length. He moans, so I take him into my mouth slowly. All the while, I'm trying to remember what Saix had told me when I had asked for advice about my feelings for Demyx. I slowly lower my head onto his erection until he hits the back of my throat, nearly causing me to gag. I instead stick to bobbing my head up and down as far as I am comfortable, I start sucking on him, humming all the while. He comes quickly, screaming my name. I start to slowly kiss my way back up my new lover's body, but he grabs my hair and yanks me up to him, kissing me soundly. He moans when he tastes himself on me. "Do you want this?" He nods immediately. I reach for the bottle of hand lotion that I always keep on my nightstand, squirting a bit onto my fingers. I hesitantly insert a finger into his hot passage, and he whimpers, reaching for the lotion. He squeezes a fair amount onto his hands, and for a minute I'm not sure what he's gonna do until He grasps my cock. I groan, adding another finger, He starts pumping, and I add another finger, curling them in him . His back arches deliciously, and I groan. His hand leaves my cock and removed my hand from his ass, pulling me closer to him. "Now, Zexion. Need you _now_." Well, who was I to deny my blonde lover anything? I slammed into him, causing him to yelp in pain. "Sorry," I murmured. "So sorry, babe. Just hold still, it'll feel better in a minute." I don't know what all I said or how long I talked, but eventually he moved against me slightly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

me: i know. I'm evil.

((Zexion glares at me))

Roxas: you ARE mean! why did you--

me: shhhhh!!!!! I haven't posted that story yet!

Riku: isn't it a little sad that you paused in writing this story and wrote a whole other story - and finished it - before finishing this one?

me: FIRST of all, that one might have a second chapter. SECONDLY, this is going to be a two-shot. now shut up, or I'll never write another Riku/sora fic again. ever.

((Riku is silent))

me: oh, yeah! speaking of Riku /Sora fics, I have 4 reviews on me last one! (at least, the last time i checked i did...) This means 3 more and i'll be writing my akuroku/rikusora fic! (there were seven reviews on my last akuroku fic. since phaz had reviewed on each, I am only demanding seven reviews on each instead of ten. after I post both this and my new AkuRoku fic, I'll check to see how many reviews I have total.)

Peter: Review!

Paine: now.

Peter & Paine: or else.

me: -.-' anyways, write more soon!


	2. Chapter 2

The Boy Next Door

part two

author: ff-kh-luvrgrl

dates written: Tuesday, December 19, 2006

Wednesday, December 20, 2006

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

ff-kh-luvrgrl: hey again! sorry it took so long to get this out. I'm _still_ not quite sure _exactly_ what's gonna happen, but i have a vauge idea...

peter: oh, yeah, _that's_ good.

me: ((frowns)) shut up.

--

disclaimer: me no own-y, so you no sue-y

on with the fic!

oh, wait, I almost forgot - this is my Christmas present to you! (or, if you're one of those stupid 'politically correct' peoples, then Holiday present) enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(A/N: this starts as a continuation of the lemon in the previous chapter. if you are a lil' confused, please go back and read it!)

(Zexy's POV)

Demyx experimentally wriggled his hips, causing me to groan. Grabbing his hips, I pulled out and slammed back in, getting a whimper/moan from Demyx. "Sorry," I mumbled, forcing myself to pull out slowly when all I wanted to do was pound away into this blissfully tight warmth. "No..." I froze, terrified. Had Demyx changed his mind? "Faster... _Harder..._ please, Zexion..." Smirking slightly, I rammed into him, earning another pleasure-filled moan. I picked up a bruising pace, not slowing even when my muscles began to protest from the pressure being placed on them. One of Demyx's hands abandoned its place on my back to move to his weeping cock, neglected because I needed both hands to keep up my pace. Fisting himself, he pumped a few times before calling out my name, coating his hand and both of our stomachs with the milky fluid. His inner walls clamped down on me, squeezing almost painfully. I continued thrusting until I came deep within Demyx, buried to the hilt in his tight ass, moaning his name.

After a few minutes, I slowly pulled out of Demyx and stood shakily. We never even made it to the bed. I carefully picked Demyx up and carried him over to the bed, terrified I would drop him because my legs felt like they were made of jell-o. Placing him on my bed, I climbed in behind him and pulled the covers up. By now, Demyx was asleep, and I lay there listening to his steady breathing until I fell asleep, spooning him.

OoOoOoOoO

(one year later, Demyx POV)

Oh, God. I feel _awful._ I just spent the last hour puking my guts out. This has been happening a lot lately. I'm starting to get worried; this shouldn't be happening. Not to _me._ It's impossible! ...Isn't it? Leon - Seifer's current boyfriend, the one who made him apologize to Zexy for cheating on him - is coming to pick me up soon. I hope I'm wrong. However, it _did_ happen to my cousin...

You know, it seems like there are a _lot_ of gay guys in my family... well, in _my_ generation, anyways. There's me, my cousin, Roxas, my other cousin... okay, that's only four, but _still..._ I--

Whoops, there's Leon. I'm a little scared. Okay, I'm a _lot_ scared. Now, what was Zexy's advice for when I'm scared? Oh, yeah: "Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Then open your eyes and do it. And remember: I'll be here with you the whole time." Zexy told me that the night I told my family I was gay. Roxas admitted it soon after; up until then, we had kept the secret between the two of us. Too bad he isn't going to be with me _this_ time. Well, here goes...

OoOoOoOoO

(Zexion's POV)

Where _is_ Demyx? Cloud says he hasn't seen him, Roxas said he thought he was with Leon, and Sora said he couldn't talk; he had to feed Vaan, his son. Seifer has no clue where Leon is, and both Leon's _and_ Demyx's cells are off. I'm starting to freak out here. I will not freak out. I will not freak out. I will--

Door! Opening! Good! I run to meet Demyx, who looks exhausted. He's nodding to Leon, who has a concerned look on his face. That can't be good. "You okay, Dem?" I ask worriedly. He smiles tiredly, kissing my cheek.

"I'm fine, Zexy. Just kinda tired." I nod, then sweep him up into my arms, smirking when he squeaks in surprise. Carying him bridal-style, I walk to the bedroom, where I gently deposit him onto the bed. I remove his shoes and socks ad walk over to his dresser. After selecting some comfy pajamas for him, I walk back over to the bed and halp him change, despite his ongoing protests. When finished, I tuck him in and kiss him on the forehead. "You stay in bed. I'm gonna make you some soup, and I want you to just relax, okay?" "But-" "No buts. You're going to relax. Understand?" He nods, and I turn away, satisfied. Better go make that soup...

OoOoOoOoO

(About a week later, Demyx POV)

Leon came to pick me up again today, and the doctor did some more tests. Unfortunately, my instincts were right. Shit. "You want me to go with you when you tell Zexion?" I start, having forgotten for a second that I was still _in_ the car with Leon. I shake my head. I need to do this alone. "You sure?" I nod, blinking back my tears. "Well, alright..."

We drive in silence until we reach my home. Getting out, I quietly thank Leon for the trouble, then walk to the door. Unlocking it, I turn and wave good-bye to Leon as I enter the house.

_"...what historians call the stupid fucker period. Were everyone was 'Ahh. Is that a Roman road? Can we eat it?' And then we had the Dark Ages; 'Man, I can't even see! Who are you?' And we had kings in England like..."_

Oh, good. Zexion's listening to one of his Eddie Izzard cd's. That should put him in a good mood. Taking a deep breath, I open the door to the den and walk in.

OoOoOoOoO

(Zexion's POV)

Laughing at Eddie Izard, I look up to see Demyx enter the room, looking tired, stressed, and especially nervous. Turning off my cd, I stand and walk over to him. I give him a big hug and a chaste kiss, then look directly into his eyes and ask, "What's wrong, Demyx? Please tell me."

OoOoOoOoO

(Demyx POV)

"What's wrong, Demyx? Please tell me." I close my eyes, but the tears escaoe anyways. I hear a sharp inhale of breath, and I'm suddenly pulled against a warm, firm chest. "Shh, shh, it's okay, Demyx. It's okay," he reassures me, holding me tight. I pull away and wipe my tears, then look up at him.

"Zexy, I'm pregnant."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

me: ((laughs hysterically)) about one-third of the way through the first paragraph, I decided that this would happen. This is the end of this story, but there _will_ be a sequal.

Demyx: O.O I'M PREGNANT?!?!?!

me: yup! - oh, and the cousin that it happened to (male that got pregnant) was Sora, and it was by Riku. Oh, and if anyone was wondering, the game Demyx had just gotten in the first part was Final Fantasty XII, which I got the day after I finished that part! (lol)

Demyx: O.o I'M PREGNANT?!?!?!

me: yes! You already asked that!

Demyx: o.O I'M PREGNANT?!?!?!

me: Demyx, sto-

Demyx: O.O I'M PREG--

Paine: quit it. now.

me: ((squeals with joy and hugs Paine)) Paine! you're back early! wait, weren't you going to visit Baralai and Gippal?

Paine: I was, but i wanted to get back here, so I just kidnapped Baralai.

me: ((rolls around on floor laughing))

Gippal: ((rushes in, gun ready)) ALRIGHT, WHERE IS HE?!

me: ((stops rolling and laughing)) O.O I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDDING, PAINE!!!

Gippal: O.O Paine took him? ...Shit. ((turns to Paine)) Oh lovely and beautiful Paine, may i please have Baralai back?

Paine: ((raises eyebrow in amusement)) he's right behind you.

Baralai: ((glomps Gippal)) Gippal! you came! now YOU can be a temporary muse, too!

Gippal: ((confused)) wha?

me: ((laughing again)) well, until next time!

Peter: ((walks in wearing pajama pants, hair messed up)) WILL YOU MORONS KEEP IT DOWN?! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!!!

me: ((looks at everyone)) really? who?


End file.
